


Hunger Games

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Community: fic_promptly, Digital Art, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the fic-promptly request; Any, any, the stuff of legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).



Strong. Brave. A bright star in the night sky. The face of hope, the heart of a hero. She holds her head high, aims straight, she is catching fire. She will not be defeated. She is victorious. Burn, burn, young warrior. Fly straight to the morning star, shoot for the heart. She is the last hope of a dying world, and her spark cannot be burn out. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/389438.html?thread=12740926#cmt12740926)


End file.
